talesofdressingfandomcom-20200214-history
Fonon-master
Basic Name: Ion Username: fonon_master Series: Tales of the Abyss Age: 12+, going on to 13 Height: A little taller than Anise now Hair: Green Eyes: Green Birthdate: He appeared on Luceti on March 7th, thus that's his birthdate and his zodiac would be Pisces. Birthplace: Daath. Weapon: Daathic Artes Occupation: Fon Master, he's the only one who can read the Score Background There's a gaiden book and page on him. DressingRoom He first appeared on the dressingroom asking people if they seen his pet Mohs. Obvious irony joke is obvious. Personality & behavior This is Ion is strange and odd. It is due to the realization that he's growing past 12 and is no longer infected with the Score's disease. Although mildly psychotic, he does not respect life yet he has no wish to take it away. Also because I, the mun, knew that for every replica I encounter, no mun express wishes for their cutesy replicas to die, so I have to leave their character alone...but I can bully them. This Ion restrained a lot of himself, relying on calmness and unreadable smiles to get through tight situations. Most of the time he's laid-back, chilling, trolling, and be a total insensitive jerk to the innocents everywhere. He is used to being alone all the time and does not like to take care of others. Because of his loneliness, he may come off as selfish, stand-offish, cold, and rude. He plastered his criticism with a reserved politeness and wicked smile. He never trusts anyone other than Van and Arietta, but nowadays his trust and faith in anyone becomes murky. He likes to be spoiled like a child he never was. Likes What to do to raise his heart level: * Talk to him frequently. His most favorite subject is himself. If seriously you ask what he likes or compliment on his cuteness instead of telling him "I'll protect you", "New world", "Score", or anything politically related he'll shat bricks. He's also fascinated with parental figures. * Reckless display of bravery and courage, because that's where things do get bloody (he actually admires the main heroes in the dressing room). He doesn't like meek people. * Rocks, pebbles or gald coins to shamelessly throw at people or fountains. * Cheesecake, cake, milk tea, pastries * Give him stuffed animals to mess with, needles or sharp objects included. (He currently picked up a hobby of voodoo just for fun...). His favorite types of stuffed animals to torture are ligers and cheagles. * Precious Gems...emeralds or green in color. Do this occasionally. Don't forget to add in a poem. Dislikes * Insects (easily crushed) * Flowers (too weak) * Trash (obviously) * Weepy, meek people (because you're going to remind him how weak he once was) Relationships → Dislike/Hate/Has never met/Neutral/Indifferent → Standard//Acquaintance/People you talk to → People considered as friends/Like to talk with → People considered as good friends/Like to talk with a lot → BFFs/Crush → Family/Dating/Mutually like each other → In-love//Engaged/Married (YOU'LL NEVER REACH THIS LEVEL WITH ION. NEVAAAAAAR...okay it's not impossible...) Yes, you can use this guideline for your character profiles too. Just hit "Edit this page" and then copy and paste. Hell yeah, Harvest Moon! Dressing Room only The Score: Hee-hee. Those who defy the Score: Oh, yeah? Tell me about it. I love interesting stories. scoresbig: 4eva! Just kidding it's really . Mohs. Fatty McFat who can't get enough of a Big Mac. Ion knows what he's up to, but what a fat man can do? Eat him whole? totamethewild: liger_hime: misfrequency: . AU Ion. HE APPROVES. Other places//past relationships from the past Only people he met for the last 3 months, once spoken with, or lost contact with. Van: Was once and now it's down to because of Luke. Replica!Ion: Florian: Never met or talk with. Sync: , lol he's funny. Dude needs to chill out Anise: , she only hangs out with replica!Ion :[ Luke: , what's wrong with you? You talk to the replica yet pass me over. Can you tell the difference or something? Oh, right you're the main character lulz. category:Characters